30 Days of Love
by koko serenade
Summary: 30 Days to impress your mate; take her out for a walk ; confess to her and make her yours... what's so hard about it? with cliched proposal lines will Usui succeed in making Misaki fall madly in love with him or will his efforts be in vain?


**Disclaimers: I do not own Maid Sama! **

**30 Days of Love**

**Day 1: The Meeting**

"Greetings, I'm Yukimura. Your host for today's official meeting with your selected partner chosen by our judges who had graduated with a degree in dating, love and relationship."

"This year due to overwhelmed responses from the public, we are sad to announce that we've rejected most of the applications that failed to match our requirements for this event. Consider yourself lucky that you're the chosen one and may the luck be with you." Yukimura smiled before reading the second half of his speech.

"In case, you're curious about the match-making process done by the judges... below are some of the criteria before we paired you up." Yukimura signaled Kanou to click the next slide for it to be shown on the screen, whilst the gentlemen are at the backstage getting ready their roses for the ladies.

**Criteria List **

**Hobbies – [ Cosplay, Reading, Writing, Singing...etc] – 10%**

**Likes/Dislikes- [Chocolates, candies, anything in pink color/ bugs, insects, clowns...etc] – 10%**

**Gross Income – 20%**

**Educational Level – 25%**

**Portfolio – 10%**

**Achievements- [ Education, sports...etc]- 25%**

"Without further ado, let me present you the guys you have been waiting for." The lights were dimmed as the gentlemen made their way out in search of the number tags that matches theirs.

"Misaki, I'm so excited... I hope it's Kuuga that I'm paired with." Sakura exclaimed as she was so excited that her head can't stop shaking.

"Calm down, it's not like a superstar like Kuuga will have the time to join some mundane event like this, beside the list of girls waiting to be his wife is way too long that I can't remember how many names I've seen and counted." Misaki said as she checked her phone for any new messages from Shizuko; she do felt guilty of leaving her alone in her apartment whilst Sakura and her attended today's event that they had signed up months ago.

Shizuko told them it's was not her cup of tea and she would rather spent her time experimenting new chemical products formed by mixing different types of acids and alkalis together in the lab; it just happens that school is closed on Saturday which leaves her with not much choices but to stay put in Misaki's apartment.

Just as Misaki was about to call back to check on Shizuko's whereabouts, a Blonde haired guy presented her a stalk of rose as he introduced himself as Usui Takumi.

_" The most mesmerizing pair of emerald eye I have ever encountered. Am I dreaming? Does such hot hunk like him even exist in today's fast paced society?"_

It was Sakura that smacked Misaki back to reality; she smiled sheepishly after realizing that she was daydreaming in front of Usui.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Takumi, forgive my ignorance. I'm Misaki Ayuzawa pleased to be your acquaintance." Misaki answered as she accepted the rose and inhaled the sweet relaxing scent.

Both parties just couldn't get their eyes off each other, finding the appropriate timing Yukimura made an announcement to act as an gentle reminder to the gentlemen about their plans in bringing their mate out for the next 29 days. With that Day 1 has ended.

"I'll meet you tomorrow at the park behind the abandoned shop houses three street across." That was Usui's last word to Misaki before he left the venue in a hurry.

"Misaki, Did something happen between you and your mate?" Sakura asked her as she pointed to Usui... who is currently flagging down a taxi not far from the exit.

"I wish, I knew... Sakura. Anyway who did you paired up with?"

"You're not going to believe it Misaki... It's It's... Kuuga Sakurai."

"Really? I guess if you prayed hard enough, miracles do happens. I believe he's the one wearing the black aviator sunglasses."

"Yup, he said that he wanted to hide his identity from his fan base and paparazzi. Can't wait for tomorrow's date at his band's rehearsal."

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura."

"Awww, Thank you!"

"Anyway, it's only Day 1 not that bad after all Misaki, that Blondie guy still has 29 days left to make you fall madly in love with him."

_"We'll see about that Sakura, hopefully everything will turn out fine." _

**Koko Serenade **


End file.
